journey to greatness
by otsutsuki-indra
Summary: follow naruto on his journey to be hokage just the prologue for now next chapters will be much longer
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a cold October night, as I looked down apon a village. This was not any village. I looked down at konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. I sat apon my idols head wondering. Wondering how this came to be, destruction layed before my eyes. The newly revived cheered my name only an hour ago. I glance at the setting sun wishing I could have done something more. Wished I could have gotten here sooner, but I can't stay in the past. I can only move forward.

I stand up, a look of determination in my eyes. A look of one who will do anything to protect those they cherish. The look of a leader, a protector. I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, will find peace. I will find peace and never let it slip from my grasp. Let me tell you my story the story of how I got here, how I became the Hokage.

 **AN:** **This is simply a teaser I want to see the reaction to this story to see if I should continue or not. It will begin after the training trip with jiraiya and will continue till the end of the fourth shinobi war. And yes this is my first fic . Please tell me what you think. Chapters will be longer updated about once a week**


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto kishimoto does

Chapter 1

As I walk along a long dirt road with my sensei Jiraiya next to me, I wonder how much has Konoha has changed in the four years I've been gone. Earlier I had asked Ero-sennin if anyone else had been promoted to jonnin. It surprised me to learn that Neij had been the only one. I think back to the day that I became chunnin, the day that my life had changed.

FLASHBACK

I had just been released from the hospital and was contemplating my career as a ninja atop the Hokage monument. I treated being a ninja like a joke. I did a lot of physical training sure but I neglected everything else and expected my sensei to just hand me powerful justu. He could have but it wouldn't do any good because I wouldn't be able to learn it with my terrible chakra control. I can't make a rasengan with out the help of a shadow clone, although learning it has helped my control improve a lot. I made a promise to myself that I would train until I could do it with one hand. Though it's not entirely my fault, kakashi could have actually taught us something useful instead of teamwork exercises all the damn time.

"Uzumaki Naruto," an anbu calls breaking my attention "lady Hokage demands your presence at once."

"what does baa-chan want," I wonder aloud. The anbu says nothing and shunshins away in a swirl of leaves.

"Tch basted could have taken me with him."I finally arrived at the Hokage tower about 10 minutes late as I had it walk all the way down the monument.

As I step in the office I notice four other people beside her Jiraiya and Danzo I know from jiji telling me not to trust him but the other two I don't know.

"You asked to see me Hokage-sama," I ask with respect.

"Are you sure he's ready for this Hokage sama," questioned Danzo this has me curious about what this could be.

"Are you still questioning my decision," the Hokage spoke with content. It seems as though they have been discussing this for a while.

"I am merely stating that he may not be mature enough for the information that is to come," he retorted.

"I've already come to a decision weather you like it or not," Tsunade spoke as if daring one of them to speak up against her. "Gennin Uzumaki, it is with great pleasure that, due to your performance during the invasion and the exams held previously, I Tsunade Senju Godiame Hokage herby promote you to the rank of Chunnin."

I couldn't believe it, one step further to becoming Hokage and fulfilling my dream.

"umm not that I'm not exited or anything, but what don't they want me to know," I question, trying contain my joy and not shout out and make myself look like a fool.

Tsunade smiled, looked at the three elders and commanded "get out your services are no longer required."

"but hoka-"

"out now" the slug sannin inturrupted. They then, reluctantly, left. "now, Jiraiya if you will."

"Alright hime," ero-sennen stated becoming serious. "alright brat what I'm about to tell you is a ss-ranked only known to 6 people left alive. You cannot tell anyone about it until we return from the training trip if you are strong enough."

"err- why's that," I wonder aloud.

"because if you do and the secret reaches certain people, it could cause you to have assassin's hunting for us." He replied "first let me tell you about your mother. Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. She came to Konoha after the second great War shortly before her clans home country was destroyed. She became an s-rank konoichi in the third great War. She was known as the red death due to her hair. She was sent to Konoha to become the second container for the kyuubi, the first being the shodiame Hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki."

I can barely hold back tears at this point, one of the biggest mysteries of my life was reveled. I can only hope she didn't abandon me he didn't say weather she was alive or not.

"Your father on the other hand his name was Minato Namikaze," he started again. The name sounds familiar but I can't tell where I know it from.

"he was a major part of why we won the third great War. He developed a justu the a lower him to instantly teleport from one place to another. After the war he became the Yondiame Hokage."

"wh-what!"

 **An:** **How's naruto going to react to finding out who his father is and that jiraiya is his godfather**.


End file.
